momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina
"Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina" (夢の浮世に咲いてみな) is the 13th major single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on January 28, 2015 under Evil Line Records. It is a collaboration single with the American rock band KISS. The single is released in two versions. The Momoclo Edition includes the titular track's music video on Blu-Ray. The KISS Edition has "SAMURAI SON", the English version of "Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina", as an additional coupling track. Both "Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina" and "SAMURAI SON" are written and composed Paul Stanley and Greg Collins. The single is also available in iTunes in over 120 countries worldwide.Momoiro Clover Z Official Site - Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina Details The single was announced on November 17, 2014 with the tagline "Momoiro Clover Z vs KISS", along with the opening of single's special website. This is the first collaboration with a Japanese artist for KISS.Natalie - ももクロ、Kissとコラボシングル＆東京ドーム公演参戦 Around their Budokan performance, KISS offered a collaboration through King records' Junnosuke Miyamoto. McGhee Management marketing executive Mark Stroman visiting Japan and becoming aware of the impact of J-Pop bands. He noted that Momoiro Clover Z has the similarity of product packaging and costuming, parallels with that of KISS. Bassist Gene Simmons remarked that Momoiro Clover Z's visuals are what KISS is all about.奇跡のコラボ！パワー全開！KISS＆ももクロ. NHK BS. Broadcasted on December 29, 2014 Music production began in May 2014. Guitarist and Vocalist Paul Stanley did the composing. As he said "In this case, I think the core has to be the beat, giving the flavor that I think this is the essence that they're doing". He also did the melody and leave the songwriting part to Yuho Iwasato. According to Iwasato, the message of the song is "living a life without fear". She included words that have the feel of "kerenmi" (外連味, lit. "dramatic", is used to describe the odd acrobatic moves in a Kabuki performance). The song also carries Japanese traditional art Ukiyo-e (浮世絵) theme.Natalie - ももクロ vs KISS、浮世絵躍るジャケでバチバチ対決表現 The music video depicts the theme of "Momoclo vs KISS", where the member of Momoclo are facing off against KISS. Music video recording was done on November 2014 in Las Vegas. On January 2, the special website is updated with "KISS vs Momoiro Clover Z Social Battle" content, where user can participate to vote either KISS or Momoiro Clover Z's side in every 25 minutes. If Momoiro Clover Z win, user can listen to sample version of "Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina" and to "SAMURAI SON" if KISS win.Natalie - ももクロ vs KISSの“対決型”試聴サイト公開 "Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina" debuted in Music Station TV program on January 23, 2015. Tracklist *'Momoclo Edition' :1. Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina (夢の浮世に咲いてみな, Everyone in Bloom of the Fleeting Dream) :2. Rock and Roll All Nite :Blu-Ray: Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina Music Video *'KISS Edition' :1. Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina :2. Rock and Roll All Nite :3. SAMURAI SON :4. Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina (off vocal ver.) :5. Rock and Roll All Nite (off vocal ver.) :6. SAMURAI SON (off vocal ver.) Single Information *Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina **Lyrics: Yuho Iwasato and Paul Stanley **Composition: Paul Stanley and Greg Collins **Arrangement: KISS and Greg Collins **Music and Chorus: KISS *Rock and Roll All Nite **Cover song of the KISS song **Lyrics and Composition: Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley **Arrangement: NARASAKI and Yuyoyuppe *SAMURAI SON **English version of "Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina". It is also featured in KISS' KISS 40 compilation album. **Lyrics: Paul Stanley **Composition: Paul Stanley and Greg Collins **Arrangement: KISS and Greg Collins **Music: KISS **Chorus: Momoiro Clover Z Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Momoka Ariyasu *Ayaka Sasaki *Reni Takagi *Paul Stanley *Gene Simmons *Eric Singer *Tommy Thayer Lyrics For coupling songs lyrics, see Rock and Roll All Nite and SAMURAI SON Romaji = Saa, sa minasan kiite Yoni mo ahou na higeki Datte, ningen da mono Datte, ikite iru nda mon Ho, ho, hotaru koi A, a, acchi muite hoi Yosomi shiteru uchi ni Shiawasettara nigete yuku Iro no nai kono sekai nurikaero do hade ni Kenran gouka daredatte isshou yumemi hito sa Sono jinsei wo irodoru no wa ai to Yume dakenanda kimi to iu Nishiki no hana sakasemashou Ukiyoe maki Kono sora no warera hitokakera Saa, sa sorekara doushita? Yogoto onboro kigeki Sore ga ninjou da yo ne Sore ga riaru nan janai? Ten, ten, ten made agare E, e, essa hoisa Appare mae mui terya Asu wo sono te de tsukameru sa Nanimonai kono sekai nuritakure do hade ni Hengen jizai daredatte Jiyuu ni ikirya ii Minna chigatte soredakara iin janai? Taiyou datte tsuki datte zenbu betsubetsu de suteki deshou Ukiyoe maki Kono umi no warera hitoshizuku Ah, omou ga mama Doko e demo jidai koete yuke Saa kimi mo issho ni mi ni ikouyo Owaranai nekkyou hajimaru kuni e Tori to sakana to kaze to honou to Soshite ima shoujo wa tobira wo aketa Ah, ukiyoe maki Kono sora no warera hitokakera Ah, omou ga mama doko e demo jidai koete yuke |-| Original = さあさ皆さま聞いてみな　世にも阿呆な悲劇 だって、人間だもの　だって、生きているんだもん ほーっ、ほーっ、蛍来い！ あっ、あっ、あっち向いてホイ！ 余所見しているうちに幸せったら逃げてゆくぜ 色のないこの世界　塗り変えろド派手に 絢爛豪華　誰だって一生、夢見人さ その人生を彩るのは愛と、夢だけなんだ 君という錦の華　咲かせましょう浮世絵巻 この宇宙の　我ら　ひとカケラ さあさそれからどーした？夜ごとオンボロ喜劇 それが人情だよね　それがリアルなんじゃねぇ てん、てん、天まであがれ！ えっ、えっ、えっさほいさ！ あっぱれ、前向いてりゃ明日もその手も掴めるさ 何もないこの世界　塗りたくれド派手にな 変幻自在　誰だって自由に生きりゃいい みんな違ってそれだからいいんじゃない 太陽だって月だって全部別々で素敵でしょう 浮世絵巻この海の我ら一滴 思うがまま どこへでも時代越えて行け さあ君も一緒に見に行こうよ 終わらない熱狂の始まる国へ　 鳥と魚と風と炎と　そして今少女は扉を開けた 浮世絵巻　この宇宙の我らひとカケラ 思うがまま　どこへでも時代越えて行け Chart Positions Oricon Song Appearances *'Live Concert' *'TV' :2015.01.23 Music Station :2015.01.29 Sukkiri! Trivia References External Links *Official Site *Special Momoclo vs Kiss website Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Evil Line Records Releases Category:Major Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs